


The Habit (Of Falling Back to You)

by Allie_el



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Qrow Branwen, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Ozpin is so far gone for Qrow it's ridiculous, Ozpin tries to enforce the "no relationships from past reincarnations" rule with Qrow, Pining, Qrow Branwen Swears, Spoiler alert: it doesn't work, This won't follow canon exactly, Volume 4 spoilers, Volume 5 Spoilers, gays in love, ozqrow - Freeform, this plot has a mind of it's own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_el/pseuds/Allie_el
Summary: There is a lot of shit in Qrow's life that he doesn't know how to deal with. So he drinks.OR, how Qrow loses Ozpin, gets him back, loses him again, and then somehow gets him back permanently. And how he drinks the entire way through the ordeal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not going to follow canon. The first few chapters probably will, but it'll branch off pretty quickly because I'm hard Ozqrow trash and throwing Oscar in with the mix is bordering far too close on pedo territory for my comfort. So I'm going to fix it.
> 
> I hope it goes without saying that this fic will involve lots of drinking. It's Qrow, guys. Come on.

Qrow Branwen is very skilled in a great many things.He likes to think he’s a good uncle, considering the skill Yang possesses and the minuscule amount of cursing Ruby has in her vocabulary.That might be more Tai’s influence, but whatever.He knows he’s a good fighter. He has yet to meet a Grim that he can’t take down with Harbinger.But the one thing…the best thing Qrow knows how to do, is drink.

So drink he does.He knows what will get him drunk the quickest.He knows how to down shots of any substance like water.He knows how to laugh his way through a night spent at the bar despite the way his world crumbles around him.

There are theories that when a person doesn’t know what to do, when they’re lost and wandering and without direction, they will fall back onto habit.Or at least, that’s what Oz told him. 

_Fuckin’ Oz,_ Qrow though as he gulped down his cheap glass of whiskey and slammed it back onto the bar, waving his hand at the raised brow from the barkeep eyeing him. “Better keep ‘em comin’, pal,” he slurred. “I ain’t plannin’ on stoppin’ anytime soon.” 

God, Ozpin would be so disappointed if he could see him now. But that was the whole point, wasn’t it?Ozpin was dead.Ozpin was gone. Ozpin wasn’t here to sigh and shake his head and gently pull his flask from his hand, replacing it with a glass of water. Qrow glared down into the new glass of amber liquid that was pushed in front of him, both hands wrapping around it like _fucking Ozpin would hold his fuckin’ hot chocolate-_

The empty glass slammed down again. Filled again. When he was finally cut off, he stumbled out into the cold streets and pulled out his flask. Habit. This was habit. He knows how to drink. He doesn’t know how to deal with _Oz being fuckin’ dead._

In the back of his mind, a traitorous little voice reminded Qrow that Ozpin wasn’t _really_ dead. There was that whole reincarnation shit that Oz had tried to explain to him. But with that little voice, came the harsh, screaming memory of Ozpin’s green eyes turning sad as they laid in bed together, his voice dropping to barely a whisper.  


_“I typically tend not to carry…relationships through reincarnations. Often, I will bond with someone who already has a family. A wife, children, parents. Before, however, that word - relationships - simply applied to friends and colleagues. I’ve never…” his pale throat moved as he swallowed and Qrow’s eyes were drawn to the action. “I’ve never had…you.”_

And wasn’t that the real kick in the balls? Qrow was pretty sure that was the night that had solidified just how far he’d go for that beautiful man, that was the night that he realized he would do anything - everything - to see that fond smile and little shake of Ozpin’s head as he huffed a quiet, breathy laugh just for Qrow. But now, as Qrow drunkenly ambled through the streets of Mistral, that treasured memory was the tipping point for his worst vice. 

He eventually found another tavern and straightened himself up, tugging uselessly at his rumpled shirt and pushed his hair back as he tucked his flask away. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he stepped inside, flashing the girl behind the empty bar a flirtatious grin as he sat down, for all sakes and purposes the perfect picture of sobriety. 

Fill. Drink. Fill again. Qrow’s thoughts didn’t grow quiet with the burn of alcohol down his throat like usual. Green eyes filled his vision in place of the amber liquid in the glass. The girl behind the bar grew silver hair and those stupid little spectacles perched on the end of her nose as she gave Qrow a disappointed look. Harbinger leaning against the bar next to him turning into an elaborately engraved cane, and Qrow stared straight ahead with dead eyes, ignoring the way the room began to swim. 

“Ex-excuse me?”  


* * *

Oscar was just starting to like Ozpin, until the asshole told him to walk into a tavern. 

Sure, Ozpin was a bit strange. And some of the stories he told…Oscar thought most of them were just too elaborate to have been made up. And Ozpin himself wasn’t exactly _rude_, once Oscar understood that Ozpin hadn’t chosen this situation anymore than he had. By the end of their journey to Mistral, Oscar had decided he didn’t really mind the other’s presence. Until…

“_Ah, yes. This looks like the place.”_

Oscar did a double take. The only place with its lights on on this street was an older tavern, mostly empty from the looks of it. “Uh, you do realize I’m not old enough to go in there, right?” 

_“Unfortunately, yes,” _Ozpin sighed. _“However, this is the most probable to find my…colleague, which is likely the more unfortunate situation here.” _Oscar noted the bitter tone that laced Ozpin’s words, like this was an old argument. 

“So, this colleague. You seem to know quite a bit about him. More than typical _colleagues_ usually know about each other.”

Ozpin was quiet, hesitating, maybe, before Oscar felt the equivalent of a sigh in the back of his head. _“You’re right, Oscar. Qrow means…_meant_ more to me than a simple colleague. However, that is nothing for you to be concerned about. I made a point centuries ago that I would not interrupt my new reincarnation’s life with past attachments. Qrow knows that. You’ll be safe with him, I promise.” _

Oscar eyed the tavern door uncertainly, but nodded. “If you say so, I guess.” With a shake of his head, he pushed the door open and stepped into the warm building. His gaze was instantly drawn to the only patron, a lanky man hunched over the bar. He cradled a glass in his hands as he stared at the wall of bottles with glazed eyes, clearly already well through one drink too many, if the tremor of his hands was any indication. 

_“Oh, Qrow…” _Ozpin’s soft lament startled Oscar, and he shook himself as he stepped forward, ignoring the sharp grief growing in his chest that did not belong to him. He cleared his throat. 

“Ex-excuse me?” 

The man - Qrow - turned those dead eyes on him, and for a second they looked almost lifeless, empty, purposeless - _and the pain grew deeper and sharper and Oscar had to hide a wince as his heart constricted and he resisted the urge to cry because this pain was not his own _\- until they narrowed on him. “Y’know, I don’ think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak,” Qrow Branwen slurred, his hand gesturing dismissively. 

_“Qrow,” _Ozpin repeated, voice tremulous, and Oscar honestly felt like he could collapse from the weight of guilt and grief and _pain_ that layered over his shoulders. _“Say something,” _ Ozpin pleaded. _“Say something to him. Ask him about the cane. Tell him you want it back. Let him know I’m here, Oscar. I found him. Or, no, let me tell him.” _

Oscar felt Ozpin move to take control and he hissed, pushing him back as his hand waved. “Shut up, I’m getting there,” he muttered, only realizing the words had been said out loud and great, now Ozpin’s _colleague _probably thought he was crazy. 

Oscar sighed and shifted, glancing at Qrow as the man arched a brow and sat up straighter. “Um,” he winced. This was going well, really well. Thanks, Ozpin. “Uh, I’m supposed to tell you…I’d like my cane back?” 

The change in Qrow was instantaneous. He smirked, a roguish, sharp thing, and nodded, turning to swallow the last of his drink before he stood up, towering over Oscar. Oscar took a startled step back, despite Ozpin’s reassurances that he was safe with this man, the Hunter was an intimidating sight.

Until he stumbled into the bar, that is. Ozpin groaned, and Oscar wasn’t sure if it was out of worry or disappointment or any of the other emotions pounding behind his eyes. _“I told him, I’ve told him before. I told him not to let this happen when I…”_

Qrow huffed and shook his head, unhooking a delicately engraved cylinder from his belt. He studied the object, rolling it in his hands almost fondly, before tossing it to Oscar. 

“It’s good to see you again, Oz.” 

_“And you as well, my Qrow.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter entirely on my Iphone at 2AM. So, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Obviously this story is unproofed, so if someone wants to volunteer as a Beta send me a message with a link or a copy of some of your work. Nursing school is a bitch and I don't have time to proof shit.

So, Oz was a kid now. That’s great. That’s fine. At least he was  _ here _ , right? Maybe Qrow should’ve forgotten about that impossible little dream of Ozpin reincarnating into someone else, maybe someone closer to his age who wasn’t married and...and maybe Qrow could have been mutually attracted to this new Ozpin and they could pick up where they left off. 

But no, Ozpin is a kid. A kid who is  _ making moon eyes at his Rosebud dammit- _

Qrow tried not to let it show how much this change  _ broke  _ him. He couldn’t decide if it would have been better if Oz had just...stayed dead, or never found him, or went somewhere else and made himself a new pet bird to run his errands, rather than come  _ here _ , back to Qrow, back where Qrow could protect him...but still entirely unreachable. 

Qrow didn’t know how to deal with this, either. He couldn’t deal with Oz dead, he can’t deal with Oz  _ here _ , but he can’t deal  _ without Oz either god-fucking-dammit— _

His hands trembled as he tried to pour whiskey into his flask, splashing the liquid over his fingers as he cursed quietly. It was dark, and the train was rocking unsteadily. The kids were all asleep, Qrow had taken over guarding them at night and sleeping during the day. It was the best way to avoid Oscar, and those big hazel eyes that sometimes held just a touch too much green and wisdom that Qrow  _ just couldn’t deal with _ . 

So he drank. Not enough to hinder him if Grim attacked, but enough to steady his thoughts and his hands and push the things he didn’t want to think about to the back of his head. He sighed and gave up filling his flask, tipping the bottle against his lips instead. 

“Qrow?” 

Dammit. Dammit all to hell and back,  _ fucking Ozpin. _ He wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

Qrow sighed and turned, rough words ready on his lips to send Oscar back to bed and tell him to stop worrying about nothing...but the eyes he met didn’t belong to Oscar. 

“...Oz?” 

Oscar -  _ Ozpin _ \- sighed, nodding slowly. “Yes. Oscar woke when the train rocked and went in search of a drink. I asked to have a word with you when I saw…” he waved his hand at the mess of whiskey on the counter. “You promised, Qrow.” 

“I promised nothin’,” Qrow snapped, turning back around to pull a long drink from his bottle. He  _ couldn’t deal with this _ . 

“You did,” Ozpin stepped forward, his voice low. It was familiar to Qrow, but strange enough with Oscar’s young, youthful tenor that he could brush off the guilt that spiked. “You told me this wouldn’t happen, Qrow. You promised me that my death would not affect you like this.” 

“Oh yeah? Was that before or after I slept with you?” Another drink. Great, now his head hurt. What a lovely coincidence. “Go away, Oz. I’m fine.”

“Look at me, Qrow,” Ozpin murmured, and those words...the voice was wrong, but the tone, the cadence, the fuckin’  _ words… _

_ “Look at me, Qrow.”  _

_ Qrow shook his head, burying his hands in his hair. “Oz, don’t-“  _

_ “Qrow,” Ozpin sighed and retracted his cane, hooking it to his belt as he crouched in front of the other man. “Look at me, Qrow Branwen. I’m not mad. You have nothing to fear.”  _

_ Qrow shook his head, his fingers clenching around strands of feathery hair. His lips tingled, and the sharp sting of sobriety was rushing through him at the realization of what he’d done. He...he’d  _ kissed _ Ozpin. He had been drinking all day. There was nothing to stop him. Summer was dead, Tai left with the girls and Qrow didn’t even get to hug them goodbye as Ruby had  _ reached for him  _ and “Uncle Qrow! Don’t  _ go _ !”’ echoed in the back of his head but he did, he did go, he went and drank himself into oblivion and fuckin’ Ozpin had found him somewhere in the middle of that and suddenly Qrow was sober and  _ kissing Ozpin  _ and—  _

_ And he shook his head, even as Ozpin’s hands reached up to cup his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Oz, I’m sorry, I d-don’t, I didn’t mean-“  _

_ “Didn’t you?” Qrow hummed, stroking his thumbs over Qrow’s cheeks to brush his tears away. “I hope you do take those words back, Qrow, because I really would have liked for you to mean it.” _

_ Qrow shoulders still shook, but his hands slid down to cover Ozpin’s. “Oz, I  _ can’t—“ 

_ “You can,” Ozpin murmured. “Look at me. You can, Qrow. Look at me.”  _

_ Qrow did. His face tilted up, and Oz’s hands slid to cup his jaw and pulled him into the softest, most tender kiss he could have imagined—  _

Qrow shook away the memory, tipping the bottle back once more before glancing over his shoulder at Oscar- _ Ozpin, dammit-  _

“I’m fine, Oz. Go back to bed. The kid needs to sleep.” Qrow sighed and turned, hunching over his bottle and deciding the best way to deal with Ozpin was ignore him because he really didn’t think he could deal with the mouthful Yang would give him in the morning if he was blackout-drunk when she woke up. 

“You’re not fine. Stop saying that,” Ozpin suddenly snapped, and Qrow flinched at the sharpness of his voice. “You, Qrow Branwen, are not fine, and I would very much like it if you would stop lying to my face and  _ look at me _ .” 

Well, and Qrow had always done was Oz wanted in the end, hadn’t he? He swiveled his stool around to face Ozpin, cradling his bottle in his hands and turning it between his fingers as he watched the amber liquid slosh gently. “What do you want, Oz. You already told me, we’re done. You don’t want to carry.. _ us _ over from your past life, or whatever. So why the hell do you even care?” 

“Why do I-,” Ozpin blinked, taken aback. “Why do I care, Qrow? Why do I care that you are destroying yourself over my death? Really, I thought you were brighter than this.” 

“Well, you thought wrong.” Another drink. Always another drink. 

“Forgive me, but I have yet to think anything wrong about you,” Ozpin sniffed as he stepped forward, the action so familiar to Qrow but so strange on Oscar. “I know a great many things about you, Qrow. And I know you are  _ not  _ fine. And...and I know that it is mostly my fault.”

_ No, Oz, no. It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault.  _ Qrow still couldn’t look at Ozpin, really. He twisted the bottle around and around, lifted it for a drink, then another. The world tilted slightly, but he righted it with a shake of his head. “Go, Ozpin,” he whispered, staring at the label on the bottle like it held all life’s answers. “Just...go.” 

Ozpin sighed, looking as if he would step forward again, take the bottle, and half of Qrow wished he  _ would, _ but no. He shook his head, and with a flash Oscar stood in front of Qrow. He blinked, glancing around before he eyes landed on the hunch of the hunter’s shoulders. “Qrow? Is...is everything alright?” 

Qrow would have laughed. He would have  _ liked  _ to laugh. But he didn’t think he could. “Just peachy, kid,” his voice was gravelly, and the corners of his eyes pinched without his permission. He stood and gently took Oscar’s shoulder, pushing him back towards their carriage. “Go wake up Yang. Tell her it’s her turn for watch.”

Oscar nodded, but still watched Qrow with those too-big, too-green eyes. “Yeah, alright. Where are you going?” 

Qrow didn’t reply, but left the empty bottle and flask on the counter as he turned to open the nearest window and jumped out with a salute and a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment. I'm writing this as the plot comes to me, so if there's a scene you really want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer guys.

Qrow was used to strange shit by now. He was used to seeing strange shit by now. He was used to trying to decide if the strange shit was actually happening or if he’d dumped just a bit too much happy juice in his coffee that morning. 

Whatever it was, the strange, blue, half-naked lady floating above them was probably real, he decided. He resisted the urge to cover Ruby’s eyes. 

He also decided that Jinn’s eyes absolutely rested on him longer than anyone else throughout the impromptu story time, but then Ozpin just  _ left  _ and Qrow forgot about that. 

_ Fuckin’...fuckin’ Ozpin. _

The house was creepy. The dead people were creepier. Qrow wanted to drink. And drink he did. He drank until everyone was asleep. He went to the cellar, grabbed more bottles, and drank more. 

When he walked back upstairs, he tried to kneel down to check on Ruby (to make sure the Schnee girl wasn’t sleeping too close, like Yang and the cat chick were) only for his foot to knock against the lamp hanging off her belt. He cursed and fell back, but the world to slowed down as Jinn erupted into her full glory above him. 

Qrow blinked, staring up at her. “Uh, I didn’t call you.” 

“Oh, I know,” she hummed, crossing her arms. “But you have questions, and I have answers.” 

Qrow blinked again. “Don’t you only answer three questions, though? I’m not wasting the last one to solve my personal problems.” Besides, what questions was she talking about? He didn’t have questions. None that he wanted to ask her, anyway. 

Jinn laughed quietly, her eyes sparkling as she watched Qrow. “I like you, Qrow Branwen. I like your spirit. You don’t ask for much, despite deserving more. And because I like you, I have decided to impart the answer you desire for free.” 

“The...what?” Qrow frowned and slowly stood. “What answer? I don’t have any questions.” 

“Oh?” Jinn’s head tilted. “So you don’t want to know what I have to tell you, then?” 

“No!” Qrow blurted, then winced and glanced around the room at the sleeping occupants. “No, I...I do. I want to know.”

“Very well, I thought so.” Jinn straightened with a nod, waving her hand and Qrow’s surroundings changed with a fluid shift of colors...only to leave him in a blank world.

“Jinn?” Qrow turned a complete circle, frowning, reaching instinctively for Harbinger...but then he finished his roundabout and came face to face with…

“Ozpin?” 

Qrow felt as if he’d been punched. There stood Ozpin, just as he had been. Green turtleneck under a suit, his silver hair ruffled and adding to the ageless features of his slim face, those  _ god-damned stupid fucking glasses on his nose _ . Ozpin smiled at him, a shy, tentative thing, and ducked his head. “Qrow.” 

Qrow shook his head and stumbled back a step. “Okay, Jinn. This ain’t funny. I take it back, I don’t wanna know. I-I don’t…” 

“It’s me, Qrow,” Ozpin swallowed, looking up at Qrow again. “I asked Jinn for this. To have this moment to  _ explain  _ to you.” 

Qrow stared. He really,  _ really  _ wasn’t drunk enough for this. “Oz-” he broke his words off as his voice cracked traitorously. His hands clenched at his side, registering the light ache from punching Oscar that morning. “You...you were using me. This entire time...I was just a tool in your arsenal. Me and everyone else.” 

“Qrow, no,” Ozpin stepped forward one hand lifting off his cane to reach for Qrow, but he hesitated. “I-I admit I did not reveal the entire truth to you, despite how much I  _ wanted to _ , I swear. I hated keeping you in the dark. And...and perhaps I...I did take advantage of your loyalty to me. It hurt me, Qrow. Each time, it hurt more. I knew you would do anything I asked of you, and…” he swallowed again and dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry, Qrow. I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this.” 

Qrow’s fists were shaking. He roughly dragged his sleeve over his cheek when he felt the first sign of wetness on his face. “You  _ bastard _ ,” his voice rasped, and Ozpin flinched. Qrow growled and stalked forward, ignoring the half-assed defense Ozpin tried to put up and swatted his hands away, grabbing the lapels of his jacket in both hands. “You fucking  _ bastard _ , Ozpin. You left me, you fucking  _ died _ , and as soon as I,  _ we _ , get a chance like this, you gotta fuckin’ screw it up by...by…” the tears were running freely now, and Ozpin’s shocked look morphed into something soft and understanding, brows pinched and his lips pulling into a worried frown. Qrow’s shoulders were shaking almost harder than his hands in Ozpin’s jacket by now, and Ozpin’s hands slowly wrapped around Qrow’s wrists. 

“Qrow, my Qrow,” he murmured, gently pulling the huntsman’s hands away and shifting to embrace him tightly. “I could never leave you, Qrow Branwen. I could  _ never.”  _

Qrow crumpled at the words, folding into the strong arms wrapped around him as his head dropped to Ozpin’s shoulder. “ _ Oz _ ,” he croaked, shaking his head as Ozpin’s hand ran up his back and shoulders to tuck into his hair. “I-I can’t - I can’t w-without you, Oz. I c-can’t do this. I-I can’t  _ deal with this  _ without you. I don’t  _ know how.” _

“Then it’s a good thing you won’t have to then, isn’t it?” Ozpin whispered, pressing his cheek against Qrow’s hair as the man fell apart in his arms. “I’m here, Qrow. I’ll always be here.” 

“But you won’t,” Qrow pulled away, angrily dragging his sleeve over his face. “You won’t, will you? In case you’ve forgotten, you’re a fucking  _ fifteen year old kid _ , Oz. Sure, you’re around. But it’s not the  _ same _ .” 

Ozpin lifted his hand to cup Qrow’s cheek, brushing his hair away from his face as he smiled. “That, my dear Qrow, is what I wanted to explain to you. There is a way to...for me to, well. Separate from Oscar.”

Qrow frowned, even as he leaned into the warm palm against his cheek. “What? Why didn’t you do it before, then? Why drag an innocent kid into this if you could avoid it?"

Ozpin sighed, his smile dropping. “It’s...complicated. It requires power beyond myself. And...I need you. Someone who loves me to the same extent that Salem once did.” 

“Don’t compare me to that bitch,” Qrow growled, but slowly reached out to wrap his arms around Ozpin’s waist, as if he’d disappear if he said the wrong thing. “How do we do it then, Oz? What’s so complicated about it?” 

Ozpin grimaced and dropped his eyes, his hand falling to Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow made an inquisitive sound and tried to duck his head, catch Ozpin’s gaze again. Ozpin sighed and looked at Qrow apologetically. “It requires a-a...a sacrifice, for lack of a better word. Your sacrifice, specifically. It has to be timed exactly. Oscar and I will have to be bonded on an intimate level as we lay a sacrifice to the gods.” 

“The sacrifice being me,” Qrow nodded. “Alright. Then what?” 

“Then…” Ozpin swallowed and shook his head, pulling out of Qrow’s grasp. “No, Qrow, forget it. It’s...it’s suicidal. There’s too many ways for it to go wrong.” 

“No, Oz,” Qrow grabbed Ozpin’s hand before he could move too far. “You already started. You do the sacrifice, then what?”

“Then I use your aura and mortality to regain my own,” Ozpin murmured, clinging to Qrow’s hand. “And Oscar will be freed. But you...If I’m not fast enough, if I don’t restore your aura soon enough, you will…” he swallowed and shook his head. “I never should have brought this up. It’s a fool’s wish. I’m sorry, Qrow.” 

“Well, good thing I’m a fool then, isn’t it?” Qrow huffed and tugged Ozpin close again. “If that’s the only way to get you back, then I’ll do it. I trust you, Oz.” He smirked, poking Ozpin’s chest. “It’s my turn to play the martyr, Ozpin. You can’t take this opportunity from me.” 

Ozpin smiled fondly and shook his head, easily folding into Qrow’s warmth when the taller man leaned down to tentatively kiss the corner of his lips. “I don’t deserve you, Qrow Branwen,” he murmured, turning to kiss the other man properly. 

“No, you don’t.” Qrow returned the kiss easily, holding Ozpin’s jaw. “But you’re stuck with me anyway. So how do we start this sacrifice thing?” 

Ozpin pulled away with a shake of his head, his smile falling again. “It’s not that simple, Qrow. We must find the sacred home of the old gods. And I must bond with Oscar before we get there.” 

Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair as he reluctantly let go of Ozpin. “I should’a guessed it wouldn’t be that easy. Nothing ever is with you, is it?” 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Ozpin arched a brow. He opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Jinn’s sudden appearance. 

“I’m afraid that’s all the time I can allow you, Ozpin,” she crossed her arms and looked between the two. Qrow rushed forward again with a wounded noise, wrapping Ozpin in a tight embrace that was readily returned. 

“Oz,” Qrow pleaded, not quite sure what he was pleading for, but Ozpin pulled back to kiss him as if he understood. 

“I’m always with you, my dear Qrow,” he murmured when they separated, and Qrow leaned in for one last kiss, moving his lips languidly against Ozpin’s and committing the feel and taste of him to memory before reluctantly stepping away.    


Qrow didn’t say anything. Saying something would be too much like a goodbye. He simply nodded and turned, walking into the vast blankness without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that one seemed a bit fast. I'll come back later and flush it out. Let me know what you think. I feel like Qrow was a bit OOC here, but whatever. We all know he's a big softy on the inside from the way he reacts when Ruby and Yang are in the path of danger. I'm a sucker for soft Qrow and just ran with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Oz are an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really is longer guys, I promise.

Qrow really didn’t like to disappoint his nieces. They were the closest thing he’d probably ever come to having daughters, and he would happily destroy the world for each of them. He’d spent enough of his life missing out on bits of their lives, missing birthdays for scouting trips and skipping family dinner to pass out in a bar. But some things are just inevitable. 

“What do you mean, you’re just leaving?” Ruby’s screech was predictable, and Qrow sighed. 

“Rosebud, Ruby, listen,” he sighed again and shifted, leaning his elbows on his knees. “I’ve just got something I gotta do, okay? You know I wouldn’t take off like this if I didn’t have a good reason, right?” He shook his head when her eyes started to well and reached out, grabbing her hand to tug her against his side. Ruby had grown up too damn much too quickly, mostly by necessity, but when Qrow looked at her he still saw the baby girl Summer placed in his arms all those years ago. “You’re gonna be fine, kid. You’ve got a good team,” he looked up and nodded at Yang. 

His elder niece had changed more drastically. She’d always been mature by necessity, he thought. First watching Raven walk out on her and Tai, and then supporting her little family while Tai recovered from losing Summer. Now, however, Qrow was looking at an entirely different woman that had evolved from his hot-headed flame. “Firecracker, come on. Say something.” 

Yang leaned in the doorway, her arms crossed as she stared Qrow down with those big eyes, once so full of fire. She sighed and shook her head. “We already lost Ozpin, if we ever had him in the first place. What’s one more,” she muttered under her breath and shrugged, looking down at her boots. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but Qrow tugged on her hand to quiet her as he stood. 

“Yang, we didn’t lose Oz,” Qrow sighed as he crossed the room to stand in front of Yang, crossing her arms to match her pose. “Sure, we’re pissed at him. He kept secrets from us that we had a right to know. But that’s just what he does, y’know? He’s still on our side, right? He’s looking out for us in that...special, stupid way he does. And you’re not losing me either, got it?” He reached out to push Yang’s bangs away from her eyes. “When have I ever left you when I didn’t know you couldn’t take care of yourself, huh?”

Yang scowled and brushed him off, ducking from under his touch. Qrow sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets just as Ruby wrapped herself around his arm again. “Guys, it’s not going to be forever. It never is. I’ve left for missions like this before, right? I just...gotta run an errand. I’ll meet back up with you in no time, alright?” He freed his arm from Ruby’s grip to drape it over her shoulders, squeezing gently. Ruby smiled up at him, but the corners of her eyes were still damp as she buried her face in his side. Qrow sighed and turned back to Yang, holding his other arm out in invitation. “Whadda’ya say, Blondie? Think you can hold the fort down for me?” 

Yang sighed and crossed her arms again, dropping her eyes to study her boots as she shifted. After a moment she nodded shortly and stepped up to wrap her arms around Qrow’s other side. “I guess. But you better come back. Or I’m telling Dad.” 

Qrow chuckled and ruffled her hair before squeezing her shoulders as well. “There’s my firecracker. Of course I’ll come back.” He pressed a soft kiss into Ruby’s hair before stepping back, pushing the girls towards the door. “Alright, go get yourselves ready to go. I’ll ride with you a bit farther before I take off.” 

They both nodded and Yang turned, Ruby squeezing out one more hug before running after her sister. Qrow sighed and dropped back into the chair he’d slept in, running both hands down his face. He focused on breathing deeply for half a minute before giving up and pulling out his flask. 

“Ozpin says it’s still too early for that.” 

Qrow turned to the voice in the doorway, rolling his eyes at Oscar as he capped the flask and tucked it away again. “Yeah, well, you can tell Oz to go fuck himself. It’s my liver.” He shook his head and stood, grabbing Harbinger and hooking it on his belt. He frowned at Oscar. “Wait, Oz is talking to you?”

Oscar shrugged, crossing his arms and shuffling his feet. “Kinda. Enough to wake me up to say you’re going on a field trip and I gotta go with you.” 

Qrow sighed, pulling his flask out again. That sounded just like Ozpin. “Yeah, that’s not fuckin’ happening. I can travel faster alone.” 

Oscar frowned, and his eyes glanced to the side like someone else was talking to him. Qrow arched a brow. “Ozpin says…well, he’s saying a lot.”

“Wow, big surprise,” Qrow snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets, stalking out of the room. “Tell Oz there ain’t a choice, pipsqueak. I’m not taking you.” 

“Why don’t you tell me yourself?” 

Qrow froze in the doorway, his shoulders hunching. He hesitated for a second too long before stepping back into the room and closing the door as he turned around. “You’re not coming with me,” he growled at Ozpin, crossing his arms. “I’m not putting Oscar through that. The kid can barely hold his own in a fight and I can travel faster without him, you know that.”

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like the idea of you heading off on your own, Qrow. Not with Salem out there.” 

“Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you died,” Qrow huffed and walked back to the chair, grabbing the bottles littered around it and shaking them until he found one that was still mostly full. “Did you ask Oscar before taking control like that? A bit rude, even for you.” 

“Qrow,” Ozpin sighed as the huntsman lifted the bottle and drained it easily with a few gulps, and Qrow tried to ignore the way his chest grew tight with the disappointment in his lover’s voice. “Qrow, You don’t even know where to begin with this task.” 

“I’m not going to do that bit without you,” Qrow sighed and grabbed another bottle, sitting down to carefully fill his flask. “I’m just going to scout for a few days. Being on the ground this long has my nerves shot. I need some space. Gotta let my Semblance wear off before I trust myself around the girls again.” 

Which was true, to a point. Nobody had died on this little trek so far, or even suffered any major injuries. Qrow was testing fate by hanging around too long. However, it wasn’t the true reason he wanted to take to the skies. The true reason stood before him with his too-green eyes and fifteen-year-old body. And from the way Oz dropped those eyes, he knew it. 

“Qrow, I-“ 

“Save it,” Qrow growled, cutting him off as he stood and pushed past him to open the door. “Just stay with the kids. Protect the relic, that’s what you’re good at. It’s the one thing you really care about, anyway.” 

Ozpin-Oscar’s throat strangled out a wounded noise as he hurried after Qrow, following him down the stairs. “Now, that is entirely untrue! I care about a great many things besides the relics, Qrow Branwen! Unlike you, you insipid, foolish drunk!”

Qrow waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he lifted his flask to his lips, prompting an exasperated moan from Ozpin. He couldn’t pretend the words didn’t hurt. Of course there were other things he loved. How many times had he sworn to himself to be better, first for team STRQ, then for his girls, then for Ozpin himself? But as much as he didn’t care to admit it, his flask was a constant companion. It had been for years. And he knew he was being unfair to Ozpin, of course his...his partner cared about more than the relics. But he was frustrated and tired and not drunk enough for this shit. So with one last withering glare over his shoulder, as his foot crossed the threshold of the house he disappeared in a flurry of feathers. 

Ruby looked up from helping Yang with the trailer, sighing when she spotted the black shadow soaring away through the trees. “He said he would ride with us before leaving.” Yang set a hand on her shoulder before turning away. 

Oscar stepped outside, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he shook his head. “You can blame Ozpin, for that. Those two like pushing each other’s buttons.” 

“What else is new,” Yang muttered as she started Bumblebee. “They’re always fighting over something. It’s like having three dads some days, I swear.” Ruby nodded as she settled into the trailer next to Weiss, dropping her head onto her partner’s shoulder with a tired sigh. “Let’s just...get out of here.”

“Agreed,” Yang grumbled, and turned to ensure everyone was accounted for, ignoring the empty space next to Oscar, before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://cloqworkcentralfics.tumblr.com


End file.
